


Holding Hands

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [6]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



The first time they hold hands in public, Mark is the one that initiates, and Mike has to fight the urge to pull his hand away. It’s not that he doesn’t want to – he does – he just remembers a time where two men holding hands in public was a good way to get the shit beaten out of you. And because it’s been so long since Mike was in a serious relationship, he has to remind himself that it’s not like that anymore – that no one’s going to care that he and Mark are holding hands. And as he smiles over at his boyfriend, he’s never been more glad that times have changed.


End file.
